Forgotten
by Theheart-brokenone
Summary: He made a promise when he was a child, but lost his memories in a war and grew up to become Germany. Will it still be too late to keep that promise with Italy so many years later after the promise is made?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Firstly, this story is not exactly the same as the real anime, and there are some parts where I am not too sure if it is okay, but I tried doing some research to make the story as real as possible compared to the anime.(That means some parts are STILL not the same, it's just like a AU fic but with a bit of the reality in anime, I guess.)Btw the Italy in the First Chapter of this fic is Chibitalia, but starting in from the next chapter(probably) onwards, it'll be the adult Italy we see everyday.:P Not using Chibitalia to replace Italy because according to the anime, HRE calls him Italy and not yes, the pronouns for Italy, I used 'she' because HRE thought Italy was a girl at first right? I'm not sure if he found out yet because I didn't finish the anime series, but oh well. Then when Italy is talking to himself I used 'he' cuz, well if its Italy himself, he will know he is a boy right? Might be .Without further ado—**

"I'm sorry... I guess..I-I couldn't fulfill my promise to you after all.. Italy..." Holy Roman Empire looked at the sky. How peaceful it looked. Soon he would be going there, and he would never see _her_ again, the person he loved. Tears filled his eyes just when he thought about being separated from her."May.. may we meet in our.. next lives.." He choked out with his last breath as he took in the sight of the battlefield one last time, thinking how cruel God was for separating them. _Goodbye, Italy._

_I wonder what he is doing right now_... Italy pondered as he looked at the sky, not aware of the dire straits his lover was in. "Oh well, whenever he is and whatever he is doing, we're all still connected to the same sky!" Italy exclaimed and hummed the tune of 'Marukaite Chikyuu' while he continued mopping the floor.

A few days later~

_Where is this place?_ He wondered as he opened his eyes. He felt like he have been sleeping for years. And the first thing he saw was a white ceiling with a white fan staring at him. _What-where am I?_ How did I end up here? He surveyed his surroundings and saw not a single soul in sight. Curious, he tried to sit up when he realised that somebody had put him on a drip. Carefully, he wore his slippers and tried not to move his arm. He dragged the metal pole that was hanging the drip bag and slowly tried to stood up. At that moment, a lady dressed in white suddenly opened the door, causing him to almost fall due to the sudden act of the nurse. Luckily, he was holding on to the metal pole. There was a sharp pain in his right arm, but other than that, he was okay.

"Ah! So sorry! I didn't expect you to be up so soon!" The nurse said as she herded him back to the white bed. "W-where am I?" he asked the lady clad in white. "Oh, you're in a hospital, and I am the nurse in charge of you." She replied with a cordial smile. " H-how did I end up here?" He continued. "Oh, some survivors of war (obviously on his side) found you unconscious but still alive and carried you here,and you were in a coma for almost 4 the French were careless and didn't kill everyone in the war and just knocked some of the survivors out with a stab or two, so you were very lucky as you escaped with only stabs, and fortunately you were not stabbed in any fatal area and thus saved your was only a number of survivors though."he scratched his head puzzled. _War? Did he go through war a few days ago?_ He went down his memory lane. _War? Survivors?_ Why did he not remember anything at all? In fact, he couldn't remember anything at all until when he first opened his eyes and found himself in this white, vacant hospital room.

"Sorry, but-" he paused, hesitant if he should tell the nurse, but the nurse's warm smile melted all of his insecurities and he continued: " I really.. can't remember anything ever since I woke up.".

The nurse's smile turned into a frown almost immediately as she processed what this patient had just said a moment ago. With a stern "Wait here and don't go anywhere", she briskly walked out of the room and returned with a doctor a few minutes later. The doctor told him to lie down as he shone a flashlight in his eyes and asked him a few weird questions. Then he waved his fingers in front of him and asked him how many fingers he saw. After a series of questions and checks by the doctor, his expression turned grim and he and the nurse began to exchange worried looks at each other, and the nurse looked sympathetically at the boy sitting up on the bed, which in turn was looking back quizzically at both of them.

He heard the doctor whispered something in the nurse's ear, and he only heard **something** along the lines of '_might_' and '_losing something_'. _What did that mean? What did he lose?_ He stared at them in puzzlement, wondering when the doctor will let the cat out of the bag. He was getting rather impatient at how secretive those two were, and he wanted to be let in on the secret too, especially if it concerned him.

After a few more words, the doctor cleared his throat."Are you sure you can't remember what happened before you blacked out?And what happened before all that, even the names of your friends, your parents, even your own name?" He tried ransacking his tired brains for one last time before finally giving nodded nervously like a suspect in court receiving a verdict that could change his life.

"We think.. You.. _might_ have _lost_ your memories."

_And from that moment on, he knew that his life had already changed._

**-First Chappie End-**

* * *

**Ooh and I'll appreciate reviews (good or ****constructive ones) and if there's any problem with my stories please feel free to tell me so I can correct them. ^^Just to inform, my story will be HRE growing up to become Germany... Somehow.. So if you think that this is ridiculous I shall suggest not reading the story if you don't like it. Sorry if I sound harsh but actually I'm a very nice person. Heehee.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait.. What...?" Germany frowns at the crowd in front of him. There seemed to be a commotion during recess, and he was feeling impatient about the crowd in front of him blocking his way.

"Excuse me..." He tried to pass through.

"I said excuse me..." He attempted a second time, however the people who were crowding around something, or perhaps someone, didn't seem to notice the dark aura of Germany and continued pointing at some distant object. People were busying gossiping and wondering what was that and how it got here in the first place. "I think he was trying to hide from someone... And then for some reason he dragged it here and hid in it." A girl whispered to her friend. "What? That's so stupid! Couldn't he have been more discreet? They're gonna find him easier!" These words reached a certain someone who was about to explode. His classes were going to start at 10. He would have **never** had gone down for recess if he had known that there would be such a mob gathering here. He needed to get the hell out of this place and he needed to do so **now**. No excuses. He has never been late before and he wants to keep it that couldn't afford to dirty his spotless record.

"PLEASE EXCUSE ME!" Germany raised his voice, causing the mob blocking his way to jump at the sudden noise."A-ah sorry." A girl looked up and saw the scary Germany towering above her. She scurried out of the way like a mouse and let him pass through. Germany heaved a sign of relief as he head back to class, not forgetting to look back at the mob in disbelief, which the crowd somehow interpreted as an icy cold glare. All could feel the hairs on their necks standing. Well, they can't be blamed, since Doitsu can be quite misleading crowd scattered away like dandelion seeds and before long, a big, dark brown crate could be seem,labelled with the red words: 'Tomatoes'.

Germany managed to get to class in time, maybe just a minute or so before the teacher came in and started her lessons. Lessons were understandable for him as usual, and he wondered why he still remembered what he studied after he lost his memory and not the important stuff like who was his friends, family and real name was. _Wait. I don't need friends or family. I'm okay by myself. And it has been that way ever since that day. And I have a name now, it's Germany._(a.k.a Doitsu and Ludwig)He wasn't even sure how he got that name since its been that long, but then he suddenly recalled that he got it 2 weeks after staying in the hospital doing some therapy and that was when he remembered all his study stuff. The first image that appeared in his memory lane was a single German language test paper it would seem. He could faintly see a blurred name at the top, but before he could make out the words, his head started hurting and the world suddenly spun around him like a tornado. He was unconscious after that, but when the therapist asked him what he recalled when he woke up, he murmured a faint 'Germany'. That was how the name stuck with him. Although it sounded kind of strange. Okay maybe it was just plain weird. But he didn't care. At least he had a proper name now, not some oh-hey-i-don't-even-know-what-my-identity-on-this- world-is person. He should be content enough with that. With these thoughts in mind, Germany glanced up at the whiteboard and grimaced when he saw how full it was written with formulas and workings when it was still empty like,x seconds ago? He grabbed his pen and fieriously started scribbling away...

The bell finally rang just when Germany was getting into it.(the joy of class assignments oh) He signed, not sure out of relief or disappointment when he heard his stomach growling. _Seriously? And I ordered a Mega Wurst Special Set even just now..._ "Ah well, since I have some spare coins, might as well go get some more..." He mumbled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the canteen.

After he climbed down the flights of stairs, he braced himself for any crowds as there was a mob this morning although he had no idea why. Surprisingly, there was only a few souls here and there. Germany clutched his stomach which was on strike and walked at a faster pace, and almost knocked into a crate.

The first thing that came into his view was the bright red 'Tomatoes' word on the crate."Why are there tomatoes here?" He pondered as he tapped the side of the crate lightly with a pen he had in his pocket without thinking.

"Whoa!" A soft voice resonated from inside the crate, and Germany stared at the crate with curiousity. "Whoa?" He tried to process what he had just before he could say anything else—

"H-hi! I'm a tomato box fairy! I came here to be your friend! Let's play together!" Germany raised an eyebrow and suddenly feel an urge to rip the crate apart. "It seems that someone is in here isn't it?!"

"N-no there isn't! Please don't open it!" The voice changed from a childish tone to a pleading one(but still childish). Germany refused to comply with 'the box fairy' and ignored the stares and whispers from the people in the canteen, who are increasing as most lessons have ended. Germany tried to tug at the stubborn cover of the crate, but it did not tried mustering all his strength and managed to lift the cover off after like a million tries. He was huffing like the big bad wolf in the 3 little pigs story by was about to poke his head in to see who or what it was that caused the commotion this morning when some poor little 'piglet' which had just lost its 'house' due to the 'wolf' poked his head out instead, almost banging with Germany's. Germany mentally thanked his quick reflexes as he dodged.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm not really a tomato box fairy! Please don't shoot me! I'll do anything! Just don't shoot me! I'll do anything! I'll do ANYTHING!" A clumsy-looking teenager with his eyes closed came into view. And he was pleading and whining and crying like a little baby. Except a baby doesn't whine and plead. Or does it?

Germany could just feel like he could facepalm himself right now. Why on earth did he try to open this box? Now he has no idea how to deal with this... Thing. What idiom would describe this situation? Perhaps 'Curiousity killed the cat'?

The clumsy looking teenager's whining brought him back to reality as Germany tried to calm him down. "I'm not going to shoot you." Germany said as calmly as he could, although he was feeling **extremely** irritable now.

"E-eh? Really? Y-you're not?" The teary-eyed teenager asked again, and when Germany nodded his head, the person who was still crying waterfalls a while ago literally took a 180 degree change, as he was smiling in a silly manner at Germany. "I was so scared there! I thought you would be one of those evil guys! I guess I was wrong! My name's Italy by the way! What's yours?"

"...Germany..." Doitsu answers dully, and then asks Italy what evil guys was he talking about.

"Awahhhh it was so scary! France and Romano kept on chasing me around and wanted me to go to their house! When I didn't want to, they keep bugging me and even shot me! So I could only run away and hide! I was so scared that I hid in the nearest place I could find which was this tomato box. But then someone started to lift the box up and move it somewhere just as I was feeling comfortable, and I was afraid that it was France and Romano trying to kidnap me, but then I heard their voices and they weren't them! So I kept quiet until when I suddenly sneezed and they dropped the box in shock and ran away? I didn't know sneezing could scare people away! If not I would have scared Romano and France too!" Italy droned on and on.

"..." Germany remained silent as he thought about how ridiculous the whole thing is. "Well.. Now that you're fine, I guess I'll be leaving—" That was when he heard a ridiculously loud growling. He looked at the only and nearest ridiculous person around him, and he could see him sheepishly smiling at him and looking down at his own stomach. "Sorry about that, I just realised I haven't eaten anything all day... But I forgot to bring money today..." He looked at Germany with pitiful eyes. Germany literally facepalmed himself again and cussed himself for being such a smart alec who tried to open that damn box and now he had to take care of this... This burden. "Ah... Well is that so.. I guess there's no helping it then.. I'll treat you to lunch, but not anything too expensive okay?"

"Hai!I want pasta!" Italy skipped happily to the Italian stall, with Germany following behind him.

Germany had a feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think! If you spot any mistakes, feel free to PM me or anything and tell me so I can correct it ASAP. Sorry if you wanted very long for this, because I was busy for a long time. I would probably update during June holidays because that's when I'm more free, but don't get your hopes too high as I might also have a lot of things to do during June holidays. Yeap that's about it but please please leave a review cuz I feel quite lonely looking at my reviews.(which only has about 1 right now). Thanks for reading and look foward to the next chapter!**


End file.
